Room Set for Two
by Bison DayCare
Summary: Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Some are sweeter than others. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.
1. Cuddles & Kisses

**Title: **Room Set for Two  
**Pairing: **HaruGou (Haru/Gou)  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning(s): **Sexual situations.  
**Summary: **Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.  
**Author's Note:** Hi there, friends! Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge inspired this idea. However, I won't be updating daily, nor will I be doing them in order. Bending the rules! I'm such a rebel. Lol. I will be writing based on the prompts provided,and some of the days may be combined. To ease myself into it, this one does not contain too much of the actual acts occurring, but trust me, you'll know they happened. Besides, I wanted this to remain short and sweet. So it's more fluff than anything. But the next one, I promise, will be extra juicy ;) So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club/Eternal Summer. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction. It'd _all_ be canon.

* * *

_Day 1: Naked Cuddles/Day 2: Naked Kiss_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Surprised, Gou whipped around. Her boyfriend, whom she had presumed asleep until now, was sprawled out lazily with one azure eye staring pointedly in her direction. Embarrassed, Gou foolishly tried to preserve what was left of her modesty, her arms coming up to cover her bare chest.

It was silly, she knew, given what had just transpired between them. A part of her wished she possessed the easy confidence Haru carried himself with, regardless of the situation. Gou could count on one hand all the times she had ever seen him approach flustered. _Well, _Gou considered, _it's not like he has anything to be ashamed of. _She spent enough time admiring his muscled physic to know.

She smiled nervously, "I'm going to grab my clothes. I'll just be a second." She began to rise from the rumpled sheets, only to feel a large hand grasp her elbow. She furrowed her brows, glancing backwards to throw the owner a confused look. She had just enough time to process the downward tilt of his lips before she was pulled backwards and onto a naked chest.

Cheeks flaring, she removed her head away from its post to shoot him a glare. "H-hey! What was that for?!"

Chorded limbs wound themselves around her lithe frame, pulling her ever closer. "Stay," was all he said to her, before shutting his eyes once more.

Gou tried, she really did. But as the seconds trickled by, she couldn't help but feel all too aware of their mutual state of undress. The muscles she had always admired were pressed intimately against her, causing tingles to wrack through her body. She could feel, firsthand, the rise and fall of his breaths, the tightening and the relaxing of his arms as they adjusted her in their grip, the way his chin ghosted along her hair subconsciously.

She couldn't help the flare of annoyance that was thrown into the mix by how completely unaffected he was. Haru's breathing had evened, a content expression replacing his usual indifference. She tried to quell the bubble of affection she felt for the boy by focusing on her exasperation. It worked.

When she was sure he would most certainly not wake up, Gou tried to wiggle out of her cage. If only she could throw on a shirt, it would be better. Cuddling while clothed was familiar territory. This, along with other events that night, was totally new. All she had to do was move down enough to slip out, and then-

"If you're trying to get free, that's not going to work."

Gou jumped, feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Haru hadn't even bothered to open his eyes this time. His voice was enough of a warning to stop her childish behavior. Feeling thoroughly reprimanded, Gou pouted, and had she been standing, she would have crossed her arms. Defensively, she let out a breathy whisper, "Jerk."

Unbeknownst to her, Haru caught the murmur, and his lips twitched upward in amusement. She was practically begging to be teased.

"Still," his quiet words held a playful hint that she had rarely heard him use before, "you don't have to stop moving. I don't mind."

Gou flushed nine shades of crimson at the obvious innuendo. "H-haru! Stop it!" Ashamed, she buried her face in his shoulder. Haru absently made note of the adorable action. After a few minutes, she had yet to move from her shelter.

Impatiently, Haru poked her side, causing the girl to flinch. He knew how ticklish she was there. Normally, it would provide an accompanying squeal. He found himself disappointed by the result. "Kou," he called. The girl in question remained unmoving, stubbornly maintaining her station. Once again, Haru called out her name, only to be further ignored. Tolerance be damned, he quickly flipped her over, relishing the sound of surprise that flew from her beautiful lips.

One moment Gou had been burying her face in mortification, the next she had been flipped backwards with her arms pinned on either side. She was staring transfixed into those stunning blue depths that never failed to captivate her attention. Gou was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was reminiscent of the way their evening had begun, just hours before. Her face, which had only just returned to its normal shade, once again became the same tone as her hair.

The flush seemed to displease Haru. His eyebrows furrowed, betraying his agitation. "Stop that," he snapped.

His impatience, in her mind, was uncalled for. Bemused, she inquired, "Stop what?"

"_That,_" he said simply, as if it explained everything. Her look of open confusion betrayed that she was still completely oblivious to his meaning. Letting out a deep sigh, Haru clarified, "Stop being so embarrassed."

It was clearly not the response she had been expecting, as her eyes widened and- in his opinion- kissable lips parted. "Haru?"

He turned his head away from her probing gaze, bashfully observing a chip in the painted wall while answering, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. We're a couple, right?"

At his thoroughly unexpected revelation, Gou felt her features soften considerably as she stared at the precious man above her. She felt silly, when he said it like that, and slightly ashamed. In her childishness, she hadn't stopped to think of his feelings. _Of course_ he would find it annoying that she didn't want to show herself to him. He was so willing to bare his usually tightly sealed heart to her, but she was too busy being self-conscious to do the same.

Instead of answering, she gently reached up and cradled his handsome face in her small hands. Pulling him forward, she brushed their soft lips together, hoping to convey all the tenderness she felt welling up towards him through the action. He reciprocated, albeit reluctantly at first, but with as much care as her. When they finally pulled away, she smiled softly at him. "Yes, we are a couple. I'm sorry for being so silly."

He nodded slightly, reassured. As swiftly as he moved through the water, he swooped in, once again claiming her lips as his own. They moved hypnotically against her, leaving her breathless from the passion of the act. His tongue slipped into her wet cavern, teasing, and she found herself boldly nipping playfully at it. His lips twitched against her, and he broke away to trace the slope of her neck with his nose, placing lazy kisses when the urge struck.

"I guess I'll just have to tire you out," he said between nibbles, "so you can't overthink things."

This time, Gou didn't have time to protest before dexterous fingers plunged into her, and she lost herself in the feelings he provided.

* * *

**I wanted to save some of the juicier stuff for later chapters, so you all can use your imagination to think about what happened ;) Be sure to leave a review! It really does encourage me to update faster!**


	2. Rough, Biting, & Scratching in Public

**Title: **Room Set for Two  
**Pairing: **HaruGou (Haru/Gou)  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning(s): **Many a lemon shall ensue. But that's why you're here, amirite? ;)  
**Summary: **Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.  
**Author's Note: **You guys are so sweet and cute and precious and I love you all so very much. I thank you with all my heart and soul for such a positive response. I was seriously nervous, as I don't have much experience with smut. So thanks for reading! Can I just say that Jealous!Haru is my favorite Haru? It's precious and pretty darn sexy, if you ask me. And to the guest that requested locker room fun, don't worry. That is definitely on the agenda. ;) Seriously, if any of you have anything you'd like to see in the series, give me a shout here or on tumblr. I'll be sure to see what I can do!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I imagine I own _Free!_ but then reality sets in and I get sad.

* * *

_Day 16: Public Sex/Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratching_

* * *

"Come on, Haru, it's a team event! You have to go!" Gou held pleadingly onto her boyfriend's arm, giving him her best 'I'm adorable and you love me so you have to do what I say' look. She knew, after three months, how weak he was to her puppy-dog face. Gou felt a swell of smug satisfaction when his eyes darted away from hers to stare fixatedly at his kitchen floor.

A stylish new restaurant had opened near by their school, and was making quite a buzz around town. Makoto, ever the team captain, suggested the whole club go as a way to savor their quickly diminishing time together. Nagisa excitedly agreed; which left all the others to trail tiredly after him as he decided on a date and time that would work for everyone. Even Hana, who had stopped by to chat with Gou the time of the discussion, had enthusiastically encouraged the plan. Of course, Gou speculated part was due to her infatuation with Makoto- a fascination that the boy remained completely oblivious to, no matter the number of not-so-subtle hints thrown his way.

Makoto was the only one who knew of their relationship. He had figured it out before either of them even recognized their mutual feelings, and after awkwardly interrupting a heavy make-out session, had wished them well with a smile. They decided to keep it quiet, avoiding any of the hassle that went with making that sort of thing public knowledge. Besides, it was a well-known fact that her brother was a bit overprotective of her, even if it was one of his best friends.

"No," Haru said simply, attempting to shrug her off. Her grip stubbornly refused to loosen, so he began to walk over to his stove, dragging the slight girl along with him.

Gou let out a high-pitched yelp and hit his chest lightly in annoyance, before processing what he intended to do. "Oh, no you don't!" As gracefully as she could muster, she jumped between Haru and the stove, switching the knob back to 'off.'

Haru didn't even bat an eye at the girl. He reached out to grasp her hips, lifted her up with ease, and physically placed her to his side. He supposed he could have just told her to move, but who knows how long that would take.

The victim let out an indignant squeal and pouted at being cast aside. Gou tracked how he went about the task of collecting all the items he would need to cook dinner. She felt a slight bubble of warmth within her when she realized he was grabbing enough mackerel for two, but ignored it. She wouldn't let his subtle shows of affection dissuade her from her ultimate goal.

So, she decided on a different approach. Walking up behind him, Gou wrapped her arms around his broad back, resting her head between his shoulder blades. He paused his actions immediately when she made contact with him. "Haru?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Will you please go? For me?"

After a moment's deliberation, the swimmer let out a defeated sigh. He really couldn't win against her. Besides, if he didn't go, she wouldn't, and he didn't want to feel guilty taking away something she wanted to do. Makoto would surely intervene as well, and that would just cause an unnecessary hassle.

"Fine," he reluctantly intoned.

Gou beamed up at him, surprised but obviously elated by his surrender. "Really?!" he nodded an affirmative, simultaneously resigning himself to his fate. "Yay! Thank you, Haru!" She jumped forward to place a grateful kiss on his cheek before scurrying off to prepare herself for the upcoming evening.

Idly, Haru reflected that he didn't mind going out once in a while, if it made her smile like that.

* * *

The rumors proved true. The restaurant was just as classy as everyone said, maybe more so. Its modern design had enough edge to set it apart from the other places in town, yet it maintained a soothing atmosphere with its muted lighting and calming music. The servers were dressed neatly, in simple and stylish colors. Small fountains and vibrant plants made up most of the décor. It was no wonder the place had taken off at such a rapid pace.

Haru looked onward with his usual blank expression. Clearly, he wasn't as impressed as his positively euphoric girlfriend, who was gazing at the building with the glint in her eye that usually only a toned body could invoke.

Their hands remained clasped as they neared the entrance, but a voice they recognized as Nagisa prompted them to instantaneously disentangle.

The blonde rushed forward, Rei and Hana in tow. To the couple's surprise, Makoto had yet to arrive. "Gou-chan!" Nagisa called out, waving.

Gou huffed in annoyance. "For the last time, Nagisa-kun, it's _Kou!_"

Ignoring her reprimand, Nagisa turned to Haru, beaming at him. "Haru-chan! You came!"

"But where's Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked, looking around for the counterpart that usually dragged him around. Obviously, they assumed he was busy conning Haru into attending.

Haru shrugged, unsure of the answer, but felt a twinge of worry. It was certainly odd for their captain not to be here.

Hana looked at her best friend, eyes betraying her concern. "Do you think he's okay?"

Gou flashed a reassuring smile, and was about to reply when the man in question made his entrance. Makoto grinned apologetically at the group, a chorded limb making its way to the back of his neck to rub sheepishly. "Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked."

The group exchanged a look at the uncharacteristic response. "Sidetracked?" Rei inquired, "What do you mean?"

He flashed his signature closed-eyed smile, "Well-"

Makoto was cut off by two flashes of red, and two voices called out with an equally enthusiastic, _"Gou-kun!"_

Many things happened in the moments that followed. The Mikoshiba siblings were before their love interest in seconds, vying for her attention whilst she stared onward, overwhelmed by the sudden spotlight shining her way. Nagisa and Rei looked on in amusement, only tearing their eyes away when Hana inquired which one was her boyfriend. At the question, Haru emitted the blackest aura Makoto had ever seen, hands clenched into fists on either side as he sent a chilly glare at the offenders.

"Sorry, Haru-chan," Makoto whispered, quiet enough that only the two of them could hear. "I ran into them and we got to talking. When they found out Gou-chan was here, I couldn't stop them from tagging along."

Haru shot him a glare, silently yet clearly sending the message that he was more than a little angry. Haru discovered early into their relationship that he was, in fact, the jealous type. He couldn't even fault the boys for being hopelessly infatuated with her. She was beautiful, after all, and much too good for him. His main frustration lied in how he was forced to watch _his_ Gou get hit on right in front of him, and he was incapable of doing anything to stop it. Haru wanted nothing more than to wrap a possessive arm around her thin waist, staking his claim and sending a warning to those two morons. Haru actually preferred it when Rin was around, so he could silently cheer him on from the sidelines as he dragged Momo away by his collar.

With a final chilly glance, Haru turned on his heel. Struggling to keep his voice level he announced, "I'm going in," leaving the others to follow behind him.

* * *

He knew he should have stayed home. The entire situation was ridiculous. He was seated between Makoto and Nagisa, and directly across from Gou. Her fans sandwiched her, leaning much too close for comfort, each trying to win her favor. She kept flashing Haru apologetic looks when the others were distracted, wordlessly communicating that dinner would be over soon and she would make it up to him somehow.

Makoto made a few futile attempts to include him in the conversation, but he failed to rise to the bait. After the third awkward silence, his friend sighed and turned back to whatever Hana was animatedly talking about.

By the time salad had come, Haru was ready to storm out of the building. The brothers took turns trying to charm Gou into a date, to which she would always politely decline. Then, that damn Momotarou had the nerveto put his arm around _his _Gou. Haru had accidently slammed his fist down on the table; simultaneously dropping his fork and getting concerned looks from the others. On the bright side, the impact surprised the younger Mikoshiba enough that his arm fell away.

They all went back to their conversations, and after a lingering look from Makoto, Haru ducked under the table to grab the fallen utensil. A collection of choice words threatened to spill out, when he was distracted by a mass of creamy flesh peeking out from under a bright skirt.

Gou felt increasingly guilty. She was aware of how frustrated Haru got by the attention thrown her way. She understood all too well. He was an attractive man, and definitely got his share of flirtatious looks throughout the day. Still, she didn't know what to do besides brush of the unwanted wooing. She could only hope that Haru could make it through the evening without doing anything reckless, and vow she would make it up to him later. Throwing another glance across the table, Gou furrowed her brows. When did he leave?

No sooner than the thought entered her mind, Gou felt a nip on her inner thigh. She let out a yelp, surprised, and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. The nibbling didn't stop, however, and she felt her eyes widening at the sensation.

Seijuurou asked, concerned, "Kou-kun? Are you okay?"

She flashed him a sweet smile, trying to play off the awkward situation and ignoring the pleasurable waves wracking through her body. "O-oh, I'm fine! Really!"

Seijuurou smiled at her, apparently consoled. Momo, jealous from being left out, began bickering with his brother about monopolizing her attention. Gou wasn't sure what the conversation entailed; she was much more preoccupied by the large hand that wrapped around her bare calf, and the mouth that was leisurely making its way to her center. One finger traced the length of her slowly through her undergarment, causing pleasurable quivers to flow through her lower body.

Gou bit her lip, holding back all the sounds that threateningly began to form in her throat. Haru bit down on a particularly sensitive spot just to the left of her opening, before sucking lightly against the blossoming mark. She gasped softly, desperate to keep her voice from betraying her. The finger that was stroking her paused briefly to push away the moistened fabric, and Gou found herself fighting back a whimper at the abrupt lack of friction.

He made up for the lack of attention by pressing his tongue against her opening, lapping languidly at her fluids. Were he not otherwise occupied, Haru would have smirked- satisfied that, despite the attention flourished on her from the other males, he was the only one that had this affect on her. Feeling uncommonly sadistic, Haru took her plodding torture up a step. His lips encircled the bundle of nerves above her entrance, sucking lightly.

"Kou-san," Momotarou struggled to grab her attention, "you can just ignore him over there. Onii-chan is-" He was cut off by a lascivious gasp, her lips parted in pleasure, and _holy shit he was going to dream about that for weeks. _

"Er, Kou-kun?" the elder sibling asked, flushing fiercely, but unsure of how to react.

Her eyes widened, instantaneously aware of the probing eyes not only from the two brothers, but also from the table's other occupants. Everyone was looking at her with concern. She could feel her cheeks coloring the same shade as her hair, and rose from her seat, removing her from the mouth that was inflicting so much pleasure upon her. She kicked the hand away that was still cradling her calf; silently hopping she'd land a hit on its owner.

"S-sorry," she apologized, bowing awkwardly. Gou stepped away from the table, grabbing the bag next to her and throwing it over her shoulder. "My head hurts, so I'm running to the bathroom. I'll be back." Her fans both offered to assist her, but she declined hastily. As she scurried away from the mortifying situation, she couldn't help but notice the pair of azure eyes that watched her lustfully from underneath the table.

Holding the fork, Haru mutely rose.

"Well, that was weird," Nagisa commented, looking back at the remaining group. Haru smoothly turned on his heal, ignoring the questioning calls from his friends in favor of chasing after his girlfriend.

Gou stood in single-person bathroom, absolutely mortified at the events that had just transpired. Honestly, what had Haru been _thinking?_ She knew how much situations like this frustrated him, a tiny part of her hoped they would frustrate him enough to make their relationship 'accidentally' public, but she never anticipated him doing something so _bold. _What if the others knew? By their faces it was unlikely, but the possibility remained. How would they ever live that down?

A knock on the door pulled her from her panicked pacing, and she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Kou."

Opening the door, albeit reluctantly, she shot Haru a dirty look. "Go away."

She made to shut the door, but a foot that had lodged itself between the door and wall prevented her from doing so.

"Let me in."

Though her initial response was to ignore the demand and slam it in his face, logic labeled that as a bad idea. If one of their teammates were to get up and come find them, it'd be pretty obvious they were in the midst of a lovers' quarrel. Pouting, Gou acquiesced. She let go of the door and turned away. She crossed her arms, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend as he shut and locked the door behind him.

She intended to cold-shoulder him until he was begging for her forgiveness. His actions were humiliating, and he should count his blessing that was all he was getting.

Gou heard him moving towards her, and before she knew it, she had been turned around and pushed up against the bathroom sink.

"Haru! What the hell are you-" she stopped the moment she observed his face. Eyes, usually so bright and alive, were a darker shade of sapphire. Lust was mixed with something else- jealousy. Suddenly, she realized the cause for his actions. He had clearly been so irrationally jealous that he felt compelled to grab her attention in the only way he could think of.

His lips swiftly found hers, rough and punishing in their intensity. He snapped at her lower lip, prompting her to gasp. Taking advantage of her surprise, his tongue dove in skillfully. Gou entangled the muscles, pulling and prodding as a way to maintain some form of control.

"Haru," she moaned when his mouth fell from hers, only to continue its aggressive pathway down her neck. He pushed her collar aside, revealing the juncture where her neck met her shoulder and latched on. He tasted the flesh, sucking harshly and nipping enough to undoubtedly leave a mark. One rough hand found its way under her shirt, and began to knead the soft flesh of her chest while the other lifted her up onto the sink's counter. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing them closer and making her all too aware of his desire that throbbed against her leg. Gou felt helpless, and the noises she had been forced to keep bottled up finally poured out as she let out a series of whimpers.

Haru was more than aware of his selfish tendencies; he's never pretended to be any other way. And as he tasted and teased the girl before him, he had never felt more possessive than at that moment. Her hands were hastily trying to unbutton his shirt and her legs pulled him closer to the delicious heat pouring from her entrance. He nearly growled when she finally succeeded at opening his shirt, and her hands clawed their way across his toned abdomen. As a sign of thanks, he sucked on an exceptionally sensitive part of her collarbone, drawing another delicious moan from her enticing lips.

Between kisses, Haru murmured, "You're not allowed to make those noises for anyone else." She might have nodded, he wasn't sure, but he was certain it wasn't the response he had been looking for. The hand that had been caressing her chest rearranged its grip, allowing him to pinch one rosy bud between his thumb and forefinger.

"_Understood?"_ he purred into her ear, then leaning in to pull at it with his teeth.

This time she let out a shaky, "Y-yes."

He hummed in satisfaction, and used his free hand to reach under her skirt and removing the lacy undergarment from her legs, throwing it carelessly to the side. "I want you," he growled, _"Now."_

Finally freeing himself from any restriction, he plunged into her, eliciting a moan from both of them. Before either of them had time to adjust, he immediately started pounding mercilessly into her, completely giving himself over to the sensations.

Gou clung desperately onto him, one hand fisted on his shirt and the other pulling painfully at his hair. She knew her nails were digging into him through the thin fabric of his shirt. She didn't care about the fact that he would be forced to take off his shirt during practice and the marks would undoubtedly be there. It didn't matter. He was anything but gentle as he continued to pleasure her, and Gou found she was overwhelmed by his unrelenting intensity. "Haru," she breathlessly warned, "someone will… hear…"

"Let them."

The idea was ludicrous, of course, but at this point it was the farthest thing from her mind. She was much more focused on the coiled pressure slowly being wound within her, a sign that her peak was near. Haru could feel it too. His thrusts became less rhythmic and faster in pace, and she met his hips for each unsteady movement made.

"Please, I'm so close," she begged.

He kissed her sloppily beneath her ear, communicating that he was listening and would happily oblige. Then, with a final push forward, she reached her peak. Gou bit his shoulder to keep her voice from making any sounds that would alert the public to their activities. She rode out her orgasm as Haru continued to move, and just as she was coming off her high, he reached his. A low, guttural mutter of her name rolled from his lips before he leaned forward, tiredly placing his head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath and glorying in the aftermath. Their clothes were a mess, and Haru's hair was sticking up at odd angles from her earlier death-hold. On the ground, she could see her discarded underwear crumpled up into a damp ball. The bathroom-

Shit. The bathroom.

The reality of what just transpired set in, and with a burst of strength she know she had, Gou pushed the boy away from her. Immediately, she started fixing her disheveled clothing. "Shit, this is bad." She hurried past Haru to grab the pink, lacy fabric. "Should we go back out there? No, they'll definitely know what happened." The smell of sex was strong; there was no way they wouldn't make the connection. "But we can't just leave! And _you,_" she rounded on her boyfriend, who was in the process of re-buttoning his shirt. "What were you thinking?! No, I can answer that, you weren't! You can't just do these things, Haru!"

"Kou," he attempted to cut off his girlfriend, who was now pacing around the bathroom.

"Honestly, do you have any idea how that made me feel? If they found out you were doing- doing _that-_ under the table, it would be mortifying!"

He once again attempted to call her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. When she made her fifth passing lap, Haru grabbed ahold of her arm. He pulled her close, placing his hands on either shoulder. Bending down to meet the shorter girl's eyes, he said, "Go wait outside. I'll tell everyone you weren't feeling well."

The panic seemed to fade as she nodded, now seeming embarrassed for her previous explosion. Her eyes fell, and in a low voice whispered, "I'm sorry about how dinner turned out."

Haru felt his eyes soften. He really couldn't win against this girl. Placing a chaste kiss on her head, he ushered her out, taking care to check that no one was in the hallway leading to the restroom.

As he walked to their table, Haru reflected that maybe going out with the team wasn't so bad.

* * *

**How do I ending. Sorry it's so lame lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are very appreciated, and you all have been exceptional about them. I hope to update again soon, but college is busy, so it might be a week or two. Thanks again, lovelies!**


	3. Sweet & Passionate Mornings

**Title:** Room Set for Two  
**Pairing:** HaruGou  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Smut fun  
**Summary:** Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Some are sweeter than others. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.  
**Author's Note:** I know, it's been forever since I've updated, and I am so, so sorry for that. College was overtaking my life, and honestly I didn't have time to write anything nonacademic. But, I wanted to get another chapter thrown out there real quick before I was thrust once more into the chaos that is school. This is short and sweet, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! And, shameless plug time, I wrote a goofy little one shot featuring an overprotective Rin and the otp, so go to the profile and check that out! :)

**Disclaimer:** In case we were still questioning it, don't own _Free!_

* * *

_Day 15: Sweet &amp; Passionate/Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex_

* * *

Haru had this little habit of being completely and utterly _exasperating._

Large hands ran teasingly along her sides, skillfully leaving goose bumps in their wake. They skirted lightly just under her breasts, not touching, but close enough to elicit a sensual sigh from her parted lips. His lips ghosted along her pale neck, up to the shell of her ear, before nipping tenderly at the delicate skin.

"H-haru," she spoke his name in the affectionate manner reserved solely for their time alone, and gasped attractively when his tongue traced the top of her ear, "it's morning."

She felt rather than heard his reply, a low hum reverberating from deep within his throat. The hand not tracing patterns beneath her chest was leisurely making its way lower and lower, settling just above the elastic waistband of the patterned boxers she stole the night before.

Gou bit her lip, determinedly fighting the pleasurable sensations, and held the meandering hand pointedly before it could make its way even lower.

"We have school," she tiredly reminded. She knew neither of the pair was completely awake, as they had stayed up late the night before. He paid little mind, however, as his strength easily won out and he smoothly cleared the obstacle of cloth-covered elastic. He toyed idly with the hem of her pale blue underwear, his favorites, she had realized recently, before dipping his hand underneath them.

She moaned lightly as he tenderly caressed the area just around her folds, seemingly content and making no move to toy with her further. It was soft, almost affectionate, the way he leisurely stroked the top of her inner thigh. Gou was stuck between wanting more and stopping this nonsense before it escalated even further. Still, her common sense nagged faintly within her subconscious, as she sighed, "Haru, we're going to be late."

"Skip," he murmured carelessly into her ear.

She ignored how appealing the idea of spending all day in bed with Haru was.

Adamantly, Gou shook her head. "You can't miss again," he was in the process of pushing up his borrowed sleep shirt, "and there's practice tonight."

She had stayed the night with her boyfriend under the guise of a sleepover with Hana. Her friend was more than willing to cover for her on the off chance her mother felt the urge to check on her, however unlikely that was. In reality, she hadn't meant to go behind her mom's back, but the duo had lost track of time when she had come over for an impromptu date night and they figured it would be easier for her to just stay with him. The idea of spending all night cuddling definitely didn't influence the decision at all, she assured internally. The feel of those strong arms wrapped solidly around her feminine frame as she drifted off were just an added bonus.

But Kami knows what the boys would think if the two of them elected to skip practice together. Odds are, they would never live through the merciless teasing of the group. Nagisa in particular would take the opportunity to make as many innuendos as possible as he gleefully watched his fellow club members turn every shade of red in the book. The boy had an inborn ability to make every situation as uncomfortable as possible.

"Then we'll have to be fast," Haru purred. Before she was given time to protest further, Haru plunged a finger into her depths. The intrusion was so unexpected she released a breathy moan.

All of her logical complains flew right out the window as desire took control. Sweetly, Haru moved to plant chaste kisses along the slope of her neck, commenting between caresses, "Still think this is a bad idea?"

"Shut up."

He laughed quietly against her skin. Gou moved her hips backward to brush against him, satisfied when his laughter turned to an abrupt groan.

"I want you," he whispered, his voice a sweet caress as he craned his neck to taste her lips. She turned her cheek, meeting him halfway, her hand cradling the back of his head.

When they parted, she responded with half lidded eyes, "Then take me."

Haru did just that. He made quick work of the cloths covering her lower half, pushing them downward past her knees. He did the same with his, before entering her at a nearly agonizingly slow pace. One hand supported her raised leg, the other preoccupying itself with her clothed breast.

Despite his eagerness to remove the cloth between them, the movements were anything but rushed, a heat burning softly and sensually just beneath the surface. The act itself was approached with an almost lazy enthusiasm, which did little to quell the feelings brewing within her.

In all honesty, she loved being with him in the mornings. He was much more open to her. Softer, somehow. At night, their lovemaking was much more rushed. Forceful, yet endlessly fulfilling. When they woke up, his touch betrayed the feelings he was still too reserved to vocalize, lovingly embracing her as his way of communicating the strong devotion he felt for the girl. She returned with just as much fondness, assuring him that it was okay to be vulnerable, she was feeling just as strongly as he.

It didn't take long for them to reach their peaks, simultaneously calling out the other's name with desperate voices and passionate hands. They lay in the aftermath, Gou resting her head on his rising chest as they both worked to catch their breath.

She drew idle shapes on his arm, blushing lightly as she daintily breathed, "I love you."

He kissed her forehead, and she could feel the shy smile against her skin, speaking more than words ever could.

They arrived to school with seconds to spare, breathing heavily yet glowing happily.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to throw me a review. I adore getting feedback :)**


	4. Shy

**Title:** Room Set for Two  
**Pairing:** HaruGou  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Sexytimes, ahoy.  
**Summary:** Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Some are sweeter than others. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.  
**Author's Note:** You all are much too sweet with your feedback, so I figured it was about time I sat my butt down and cranked out another chapter to you lovely folks :) I think I'm going to start uploading these to Tumblr as well, cause why the hell not. I think Haru's lack of people skills might present some serious communication problems in the relationship and, even though Gou gets pretty good at understanding him, there are surely times were she misinterprets his actions as something else. Haru was really hard to write this time, too. I think he would be really clumsy in love, and not totally comfortable with expressing himself, so I attempted to portray that in this. Also, major props to my lovely roomie for helping me with some of the ideas and whatnot. She was a huge help! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, the things I would do if I owned this franchise…

* * *

_Day 24: Shy_

* * *

The silence was suffocating.

Haru floundered for something, _anything_, to say to break the ever-growing tension between the two, which for someone who normally flourished in soundlessness, was impossibly difficult. Everything he thought of to help alleviate some of the edge sounded too stale, too impersonal, and would only serve to antagonize her further. Every shred of self-preservation he had was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut, or he would regret it.

And so, he resigned himself to watching the red ponytail swish back and forth as she stomped up the familiar road to his house, trying not to be distracted by the way her hips swayed enticingly from underneath her charming dress.

The walk seemed to drag, even when his simple house peaked over the top of the others. It was strange, how empty the house felt whenever he came home from university. The only time energy seemed to seep into the hollow rooms and lifeless hallways was when she was there, filling up his lonely existence with her endless daylight.

She let herself in- he rarely locked it, another thing she liked to pick at him about- and slammed the door closed before he had the chance to reach out and grab it.

_What's mine is yours,_ his mind snapped bitterly. The guilt pushed its way in even before the thought was completed, despite his frustration with his petite girlfriend.

He sighed, preparing himself, before forcefully pushing open the wooden door.

He found her in his room, redoing her hair in the mirror. She didn't spare him a glance when he walked in, putting all of her attention into what he thought to be a simple hairstyle.

The strained calm continued, causing uneasiness to settle over him. He didn't like her giving him the silent treatment. He was so used to her enthusiastic chatter flowing easily through the room in a way that left him envious of her skill and adoring the way her eyes shone as she spoke of her day.

Even during their typical arguments, she would scream herself hoarse, her energy flowing with the frustration she was feeling in waves. For with passion, comes arguments, and the more you love someone, the more likely it is you want to rip your hair out because of how utterly _impossible _they are.

But this, he wasn't sure he liked. She was cold and distant, lacking any of the emotion he coveted, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

After a bit further deliberation, and the uncharacteristically optimistic hope that she would be the one to speak first squashed, Haru spoke quietly, but damn if it didn't feel _so loud_ after the silence.

"Kou…"

She continued brushing her hair, letting out a deceptively sweet "Hmm?"

He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm sorry about tonight," he grumbled, embarrassed. Apologizing has never been his forte, and yet here he stands, shuffling his weight uncomfortably from side to side. If only he had a quarter for every time he put himself out there for her sake, he would be a much wealthier man. Not that it mattered much, anyway.

Wide ruby eyes blinked innocently as she finally spared him a glance. If he didn't know her as well as he did, he would have thought she was being genuine in her pacifistic state. Unfortunately for Haru, he knew much better than to be fooled by the way her lashes fluttered wholesomely. "Whatever for, Haruka-senpai?"

Ouch. He cringed at the formal use of his name. Ever since they got together- _was that really almost a year ago?_ \- she had made a point to just call him Haru when they were alone. He has always felt a measure of apprehension towards his parents for their feminine choice of address, but there was something about the soft lulling of her melodic voice that made it the most wonderful sound to ever be sung in the world.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kou."

Yikes, that came out harsher than he intended. Why was he so bad at this 'being gentle' thing?

Haru could see all the pretenses flow from her expression immediately as her expression hardened and the fire returned to light up her captivating eyes.

_Good,_ he thought, _she's better like this._ He would take a screaming, infuriated Gou over the cold, detached Gou any day.

"No, _Haruka-senpai, _I don't think I do. Could it be how I never get to see you, and as soon as I do, you act like you want me to leave you alone? Or, could it be how I showed you my acceptance letter to University of Tokyo, something I worked really hard for, and you act like you couldn't care less? _Or,"_ she spat, her voice rising with every word, "could it be how as soon as I mention helping with the swim team, so I can _support_ and _spend time _withyou_,_ you point blank tell me you don't want me around? Hell, I'm surprised you even followed me out of the restaurant, since you clearly wanted me gone so badly!"

She looked ready to throw the hairbrush at his head as he stared wide-eyed at his ranting girlfriend. His silence as he internally processed what she had been venting only seemed to further frustrate her.

Groaning desperately, her voice took on a much more defeated characteristic. "Honestly, Haru, I just get so sick of this. There are times when you just make me feel so… _helpless_. I don't know what to do."

All at once, he was struck by how defenseless she appeared. Her arms wrapped around her torso as she hugged herself and her downcast eyes swarmed with unshed tears of frustration. Never did he intend to cause such grief to overwhelm her, and Haru found himself wondering how long she had been feeling like this.

Remorse gnawed at his stomach, making it churn with shame as he reflected on his behavior of the night. He was thrilled to see her, absolutely ecstatic, and that was part of the problem. He had certainly not been blessed with the ability to verbally express himself, and often times that was the cause of their major blowouts. But never did he think she would be so hurt by his curse. The very idea of him being the cause of her uncertainty made him nauseous.

Knowing if he spoke now he would only serve to hurt her more, Haru did the only thing he could, and took one step towards her. She seemed unsure of his new proximity, and made to turn away from him, which he quickly put a stop to. He swiftly pulled her towards him and into his arms, holding her closely to his chest. His grip was firm, clearly stating that he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

As soon as some of the tension left her body, she rested her head delicately against the smooth material of his shirt, her hands coming up to lightly settle on the sturdy plan of his chest. She wasn't returning the embrace, but she also wasn't moving away, like he had feared she would do. This was a good start.

Softly, Haru whispered, "I'm sorry. And," she seemed surprised at his tender words as the stiffness returned momentarily to her limbs, "I did miss you. A lot."

She pulled away just enough to peek into the steely blue of his eyes. He was almost reluctant to give her even this much room, when he was relishing the feeling of having her soft frame cradled against him. It really had been far too long since he'd been home. School and practice had kept him much busier than he could handle, and because of that it had been nearly two months since the last time he had been with her for longer than a few hours. Skype didn't compare to the reality of having her there in the flesh.

"Then what's with you tonight? Come on, Haru, you need to talk to me," her anger had subsided, and instead she seemed desperate to reason with him.

Carefully considering his phrasing, Haru explained, "I was… worried about today. I didn't know how to act since it's been so long." Gou opened her mouth to respond, but he shook his head, encouraging her to let him finish. "And, about the school thing, I am happy you got accepted. I know how badly you want to go to Tokyo, and honestly, I want you there, too. I just, well, you know how I get. A few of the guys on the team saw you last time you came to a competition and I didn't like the way they were talking about you."

He fought down the blush that started to spread from his admission. Gou seemed totally startled by the revelation. Haru swears she has no idea how irresistible she is. He never really took himself as the jealous type until they started dating, he never thought he would care enough to get jealous in the first place, but she always manages to surprise him.

"I didn't know," she whispered.

Haru shrugged and directed his gaze to an insignificant spot on the wall, trying to make light of the situation. "Because I never told you."

She hesitated, considering his words. He didn't doubt she was remembering some of his previous jealous streaks. She shook her head firmly, coming to a conclusion.

"But you can't act like this every time someone seems interested in me. Give me a little credit," she gave him a light smile, the first one since they had gone out to eat, "I don't want anyone but you."

Even though he knew he should have been well aware of this fact, it was still a relief to hear her say it. Part of him was still so new at this, and he couldn't help wondering how long they would make it before she got sick of his mistakes and left. Being at University only served to amplify his worries that she would find someone here who wasn't so complex, wasn't so uncomfortable with self-expression. Someone who could give her what she deserves.

He never could grasp why, of all people, she chose him. She had guys throwing themselves at her left and right, yet she picked the awkwardly stoic, misunderstood, hydrophilic swimmer that couldn't relate to his peers to save his life. It made no sense to him, yet he would always be grateful for the chances she has given him.

Leaning in, Haru grazed his lips over hers shyly; concerned she might pull away from him. It was palpable, the way he could feel the weight lift from his shoulders when she stood on the tip of her toes to continue the embrace. He returned the gesture in full, slowly caressing her with as much care as he could put into the kiss. Her arms found their way to his neck; carefully toying with the hair on the back of his neck in a way he absolutely loved. He circled her thin waist, pulling her closer, and when that wasn't enough, he pulled her with him to the bed.

Sitting down on the edge, Gou landed in his lap, a knee on either side. How his shirt had landed on the floor, he wasn't sure, but suddenly all he could feel was the sensation of her small hands tracing the outline of his abdomen, his chest, everything. His voice caught in his throat when he tried to breath her name and all that mattered was this infuriatingly perfect woman who was kissing the sensitive area just right of his collar bone and causing him to feel more than he has in all eighteen years of his life.

It took every part of his willpower to pull away from her ravishing, but with the fight still fresh in his mind, he knew he had to say something to fully clear his conscience.

"I really am sorry," he rasped out, voice thick with desire.

Her lips twitched upwards, teasing him, the very personification of sin.

"Then you better make it up to me."

He made quick work of her dress; leaving her in a simple white lace set that made his mouth go dry and vision darken with lust. Her hips shifted against his in a way he swore should have been illegal and any shred of self-control he had totally diminished as he grasped the hypnotic curve of her hip.

The rest of the their clothing was strewn across his room from their reckless, needy hands with little care where it ended up.

Their movements were slow, sensual, and hopelessly fulfilling as she continued to move on his lap. Her fingers grasped at his hair, nails brushing against his scalp in a way he has come to love. He hugged her closer still, dusting her neck with his kisses as she whimpered sweetly into his ear.

They reached their peak simultaneously, a chorus of moans and desperate hands. Their breathing came in heavy bursts, mixing with each other's as their foreheads met.

Spent, both mentally and physically, Haru lay back onto the comforter, pulling Gou with him. She settled nicely onto his chest, hair fanning out to cover his side. His long fingers slid through the silky strands, relishing in the feel of her curled up against him.

"You sure you're not gonna get sick of me at school next year?"

"Probably."

The corners of his mouth lifted subtly, his gaze holding an unusually playful hint in their blue depths.

* * *

**These dorks. I swear. Anywho, thank you all for reading! If there's anything you all would like to see, feel free to give me an idea! Up next is either a locker room scene, or possibly Skype. Let me know which one seems more up your alley ;) Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Role-Playing

Title: Room Set for Two  
Pairing: HaruGou (and a very slight mention of MakoHana if you squint the right way)  
Warning: Smut, and a bit of underage drinking.  
Summary: Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Some are sweeter than others. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW challenge.  
Author's Note: its not anywhere near Halloween but I got this in my brain and now it's on the Internet. Oh well. This gets more graphic than my usual stuff _I am so sorry Mom_. Also there is very slight MakoHana because idk something about that makes me really giggly. And best friends dating best friends is hella cute. Anyways, I love all of you with my heart and soul. Your support is what encourages me, so thank you everyone who has favorited and followed, and an even bigger thank you to those who review. It means the world to me, hearing your opinions like that. I know this isn't skype or locker room smut, but that's next, I pinky promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! _despite being an avid fan. And it saddens me greatly.

* * *

_Day 28: Role-playing_

* * *

It was _not_ his night.

The lights flashed every color he could imagine, tacky Halloween decorations were gracelessly thrown about, the music was far too loud, and the constant thrum of the bass line was giving him a headache.

Not to mention the sheer amount of people that clearly overshot the fire company's recommended quota. He couldn't so much as shift his elbow without it brushing against some costumed stranger.

His teammates and friends- decked out in outrageous attire- were littered about the room, socializing with the mix of students, all too preoccupied to spare him a thought. With the exception of Makoto, that is. Haru had to carefully articulate it was fine for him to leave his side and enjoy the party however he wished. With the helpful influence of alcohol, he finally acquiesced, and was now in the midst of an animated debate with one of their classmates.

It didn't help that the one responsible for his being here was too busy on the dance floor to provide him any personal entertainment.

His girlfriend was in the living room-turned-makeshift dance floor, laughing freely with her best friend as they moved to the powerful beat. For the life of him he couldn't tear his gaze away from the way her hips shifted enticingly to the tempo, her breast bouncing lightly beneath the navy of her costume, her legs going on for miles beneath the short skirt. He was completely intoxicated, and it wasn't just from the half empty cup clutched in his hand.

He wanted her. _Now._

If it wasn't for the nearly empty drink he clutched as a sort of leverage, Haru was certain he would have stormed out of the crowd and taken his woman right then and there.

His breath caught in his throat when Gou finally glanced over his way, her eyes darkening to smoldering amber in the way they did when she was screaming his name. She leaned over to whisper something to Hana, who nodded as Gou flirtatiously made her way to her waiting boyfriend.

He admired the way her cop costume clung in all the right places, emphasizing her attractive frame to its fullest. If he had been in a better state of mind he would have cared more that he wasn't the _only_ one enjoying the view, but right now he couldn't care less. Let them look, and know that she was _all his._

After what felt like an eternity he felt small hands land on the hard planes of his chest, her face leaning up towards his with a mischievous smile.

"I think Haruka-senpai's up to no good. It seems I'll have to look into this," her nose brushed against his in a way that made the heat in his stomach travel even lower, a light growl escaping between his tense lips. He unthinkingly handed the cup to whatever poor soul was standing next to him, not even paying attention when he fumbled to get a grip on it.

She giggled, leaning away to grab his hand, and they made their way through the crowd. In his peripheral vision, he saw Hana pull his best friend along to the dance floor, blushing yet pleased with herself.

Gou seemed to know where she was going as she dragged him up the steps and to one of the closed doors, sighing with relief when it opened to reveal an empty bedroom. Haru locked the door behind him, common sense electing to show its face at least once that evening.

He looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, standing impatiently with her arms crossed, pushing her chest together. He allowed his gaze to linger there, momentarily appreciating the view, before he crossed the short distance to her side.

He reached a greedy hand out for her slim waist, only to have her smaller one smack it away. He met her eyes with confusion, wordlessly questioning her random act.

She greeted him with a coy smile, mischief dancing in those beautiful eyes, as she explained, "No harassing the cop."

He couldn't repress the smirk at her newfound confidence. Their relationship was still in the realm of 'new', and normally he was completely and totally in control of this aspect of their partnership. Seeing her in such a light, even if one could attribute the behavior to alcohol, gave him a whole other rush of desire.

He held his hands up to his face in a gesture of surrender, muttering a husky, "Yes, ma'am."

She glanced longingly over his toned body, which was clothed in his usual attire. She was unable to get him in a costume, saying his attendance was enough of a gift, but it did help him in playing the part of 'troublesome civilian.'

He watched as she raised a single digit to the side of her mouth, tilting her head to the side as she pondered, "Hm, I guess first I need to make sure the suspect isn't carrying any dangerous weapons on his person."

Her slender fingers traced their way across his shoulders, over his arms, across his abdomen, leaving goose bumps in their wake and increasing his heart rate to an alarming state. It was sweet torture. He froze when she brushed lightly against the top of his jeans.

She bit her lip carefully, breaking character as she thoughtfully contemplated her actions. Haru could have broken out into a cold sweat as he awaited her decision; silently praying to anything that might listen that this was heading where he wanted it to.

Her head snapped up, a look of determination glossing her stunning features, as she spoke in false innocence, "It seems I found something."

He hissed a sharp, _"God, Kou,"_ as she lightly palmed the hardened area, leaning up to brush her lips against his neck enticingly.

Abruptly, she pulled away. He had half a mind to pull her back against him, missing the feel of her against him, when he saw her crouch in front of him, her skirt riding higher up her thigh.

Her fingers quickly unbuttoned the material and hesitantly lowered his swimming shorts. He swore in relief at the feeling of freedom, only to cry out embarrassingly as she wrapped those _damn_ hands around his base. He had _almost_ adjusted to the euphoria when something wet teasingly touched his head.

This. _This_ was new.

It took every ounce of his self-control to keep from reaching his limit the moment she wrapped those _perfect_ lips around him. She glanced at him through her lashes, slightly insecure that she was doing something wrong but loving all of his reactions, and as he knocked the hat off her head to tangle his fingers in her tresses he swore there was nothing in this world that made him feel quite the way she did.

He continued in perfect suffering until he couldn't contain himself, and with as much willpower as he could muster, pushed her away firmly by her shoulders.

He felt his cheeks flush as he swallowed hard, suppressed his desire, and sinfully murmured, "I need to be inside you."

Her cheeks flared, and she wasted no time in jumping up to meet his lips in a heated kiss. He pulled them to the bed without breaking the connection and landed carelessly upon the foreign comforter. He rolled over so Gou was on top, straddling his bare hips. Ruby eyes blinked dizzily at him- off kilter from the unfamiliar position.

"I don't think I've learned my lesson yet, officer," he breathed against swollen lips and he felt her smile against his skin.

"Well now, we'll have to do something about that," she promised.

They shifted necessarily, her underwear ended up somewhere across the room and her dress pulled down to tease him with the top curve of her breasts. He didn't have a warning before she positioned herself above him, bringing him reeling towards further bliss.

Idly, he made a mental note they had to do this more often. Haru felt his throat go dry as he watched her move above him, controlling their pleasure with the hypnotic roll of round hips. He grabbed them the way he had been itching to since he watched her dance and let his fingers dig almost painfully into her lush skin.

"Haru," she breathed, and it didn't take either of them long to reach the peak of euphoria, crying out in perfect unison.

She laid her head against his clothed shoulder, exhausted and relishing in the feel of her lover's firm body and he traced her bare thigh unconsciously. She knew they couldn't stay like that all night; the hum of the baseline was playing in the background as an annoying reminder of the party that continued beneath them.

He felt her heave a sigh, lifting her head to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"I'm letting you off with a warning," she told him before lifting her heavy limbs off him, "Now come on. We have a party to get back to."

He fixed himself efficiently, a satisfied smile playing on the corners of his lips, and watched as she made her way to her panties that hung off some self by the door.

Haru fixed a stray piece of red hair before they left the room, the bed a bit messier than it was before, and once again descended into the mass of chaos.

Nagisa caught them as they walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen, that annoyingly knowing glint flickering in his glittering eyes as he helped a very gone Rei to a nearby bathroom. He took note that Makoto was still dancing with Hana, both looking very engrossed in the other's company.

"They won't miss us," he told his girlfriend over the blasting music, and began pulling her towards the door.

"Besides," he whispered into her ear, "I'm not quite done with you yet."

* * *

A/N: Review and win my heart ;)


End file.
